


Além da marca

by jinnielights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, side baeksoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnielights/pseuds/jinnielights
Summary: Em um universo onde todos nascem com uma tatuagem que começará a ser colorida ao atingir a maioridade, Chanyeol é a exceção da regra. Já aos 32 anos, ele decide que está na hora de desistir de sua tola esperança de encontrar sua alma gêmea, portanto, opta por fazer a cirurgia de remoção de marca, para que pudesse finalmente se ver livre daquela tatuagem sem sentido em sua pele.Porém, aquilo que deveria ser o fim para este assunto, acaba virando um novo começo.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Além da marca

**Author's Note:**

> Bom dia/Boa tarde/Boa noite ou o que seja.  
> Vou me aventurar em uma história capitulada pela primeira vez, e talvez isso aqui seja um pouco experimental? Não sei, mas é uma história que eu pretendo me dedicar muito, porque esse plot é perfeito e estou amando escrevê-lo.  
> Enfim, nos vemos nas notas finais e boa leitura! :)

Sentado em um bar qualquer enquanto divagava sobre assuntos diversos do dia a dia, Chanyeol não soube em que momento a cerveja em cima do balcão esfriou. Quando constatou tal fato, praguejou por ser tão descuidado, e mesmo a contragosto, chamou o garçom, pedindo para que enchesse mais um copo. Era desatento para perceber as coisas ao seu redor, mas havia algo que conseguia identificar em qualquer lugar: O sentimento de pena, e naquele momento, aquilo estava estampado no rosto do funcionário. Provavelmente aquele homem devia estar acostumado a ver tantas almas solitárias, seria um ócio do ofício que este homem presenciava diariamente em sua jornada de trabalho, mas ainda assim, aparentemente Chanyeol ainda era muito digno de pena. 

Chegar nesta conclusão poderia fazer mal ao Park algum tempo atrás, mas não mais. 

A solidão havia se tornado quase uma amiga íntima, e apesar de ter uma família que se preocupava consigo, bons amigos e se desse bem com todos os colegas de trabalho, nada era suficiente – Não que fosse ingrato para ignorar tais fatos, se sentia privilegiado por muitas coisas em sua vida. Provavelmente o fato de tentar ser tão positivo era o único motivo pelo qual ainda estava ali. Mas no final das contas, não podia fingir que estava tudo bem. Não estava, nem nunca estaria. 

— Senhor, desculpe interromper, mas sinto informar que já estamos fechando.

O mesmo garçom de antes se aproximou da cadeira onde estava sentado, mas mantendo uma distância considerável de Chanyeol. Não queria invadir o espaço pessoal do cliente.

No mesmo momento, o Park verificou o relógio de pulso, se certificando de que havia passado um pouco dos limites no horário preestabelecido por si mesmo. Era apenas 23 horas e meia, porém teria que trabalhar no dia seguinte, portanto, já devia estar em casa há algumas horas atrás. Seu lado racional insistia em dizer que precisava ir para casa, mas o lado bêbado e amargurado se encontrava predominante, por isso, estava extremamente irritado pelo local estar fechando e consequentemente, ter que ir embora. Deveria ter ido para um barzinho mixuruca em algum subúrbio da cidade, desde que ficasse aberto a noite inteira, já estaria de bom tamanho. 

— Que espécie de bar fecha de 11 horas da noite? – reagiu de maneira ríspida. Sabia muito bem que o funcionário não tinha culpa alguma, mas só queria alguém em que pudesse descontar a frustração que sentia naquele momento. Infelizmente, aquele jovem rapaz havia sido o desafortunado da vez. – Quer saber? Foda-se, só não vou voltar aqui nunca mais. Passar bem!

Teve a decência de deixar uma nota gorda de dinheiro no balcão e saiu, tendo apenas o olhar assustado do garçom como resposta. Depois deste pequeno "show", era provável que o jovem não mais sentiria muito por si, talvez agora estivesse o xingando, dizendo que entendia o porquê dele estar sozinho. Era porque merecia. De qualquer forma, Chanyeol não se importa, está acostumado demais a decepcionar os outros para se abalar pela possível impressão que deixou a um homem que certamente não veria mais.

Também não se importava tanto assim com sua própria vida, mas levando em consideração que poderia colocar em risco a vida de pessoas que diferente dele, eram felizes, decidiu pedir um Uber e deixar o carro que havia dirigido até ali para pegar no dia seguinte. Sua vista estava embaçada demais para conseguir dirigir, além de que mesmo que estivesse sóbrio, ainda havia bebido, e querendo ou não, mesmo que seja consumido em pouca quantidade, o álcool ainda era capaz de desencandear reações demais. Não era nem um pouco seguro dirigir nestas condições. Soube que teria que acordar mais cedo para pegar o automóvel e ir para o trabalho direto, infelizmente não tinha uma opção melhor no momento. Podia ligar para Sehun e pedir para buscá-lo, mas não queria mais uma vez, ser um fardo. O Oh tinha uma família estruturada, filhos e esposa para cuidar, e Chanyeol não era mais uma criança ou um jovem inconsequente. 

Foi pensando nisso que pegou o celular no intuito de abrir o aplicativo de transporte e simplesmente ir para casa. A última coisa que tinha acessado havia sido o Instagram, por isso, foi a primeira coisa que apareceu na tela, e assim que a página atualizou, viu uma foto que o fez parar no tempo. Ali estava Byun Baekhyun, seu ex namorado. 

Muito provavelmente era efeito do álcool, pois apesar de ser patético, o Park não gostava dessas situações e evitava ao máximo se humilhar para os outros. Sabia seu lugar e agia como tal, não havia motivos para fazer diferente. Entretanto, naquele dia estava se sentindo idiota o suficiente para cometer uma burrada que se arrependeria profundamente. 

Entrou no aplicativo de mensagens, e lá estava Baekhyun, ainda salvo como "amor", mesmo que agora ele já fosse amor de outra pessoa. Foi sem pensar muito – pois estava certo de que se o fizesse, desistiria. – que discou o número já conhecido, no fundo pedindo para que ele não atendesse. Mas claro, ele atendeu. 

— Boa noite! Com quem eu falo? – o Park ouviu aquela voz tão conhecida por si. 

Aquela pequena frase serviu para Chanyeol constatar que o Byun não tinha mais seu número, o que fazia com que a situação ficasse ainda mais ridícula. 

— Baekhyun? Sou eu… Chanyeol. 

Silêncio. 

Passou-se cerca de um minuto, que mais se pareceu horas, e o Park já estava certo de que a ligação havia sido encerrada. Quando já começava a tirar o celular do ouvido, sentindo-se terrivelmente derrotado e envergonhado, ouviu um suspiro, como se a pessoa do outro lado da ligação estivesse segurando a respiração aquele momento. 

— Chanyeol… – Baekhyun estava visivelmente desconfortável. O noivo dele devia estar do seu lado naquele momento, o que tornava tudo pior. – Desculpa, troquei de celular e não tinha salvado seu número. Enfim, tá bem tarde, né? Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

Nessa altura do campeonato, Chanyeol já sentia seus sentidos voltando. Tudo que queria naquele momento era encerrar aquela ligação e fingir que nada disso tinha acontecido. 

— É só que eu tô num bar aqui e acabei bebendo um pouco demais. Liguei para o Sehun e ele não atendeu, e sei lá, só pensei que talvez você pudesse me ajudar, mas agora que parei pra pensar foi uma decisão idiota. Desculpa por atrapalhar, boa noite. 

Quando já ia desligar, ouviu um Baekhyun esbaforido tentando o impedir. 

— Ei, calma. Sem problemas, Chan! Só fiquei surpreso com sua ligação, mas eu te disse que podia contar comigo quando precisasse. Me manda sua localização e já já eu chego aí, ok? 

Chanyeol deu uma resposta positiva e fez o que foi o Byun havia dito. Enquanto estava sentado no meio-fio esperando pelo seu ex-namorado, tentou controlar as borboletas dentro do estômago que se agitavam só na expectativa de vê-lo. Haviam terminado a pouco mais de dois anos, quando Baekhyun finalmente encontrou a sua “outra metade”, e por isso, não podia mais perder tempo com o Park. O mais novo odiava admitir, mas uma vez ou outra, acabou tendo algumas recaídas, o que o fazia ter certeza de que o futuro marido de Baekhyun devia o odiar – com toda razão, obviamente. Nunca chegou a ver Do Kyungsoo pessoalmente e no tempo em que ele e Baekhyun ainda se falavam, o outro sempre contava o quanto o namorado era calmo e não se importava com o fato deles estarem mantendo contato. Chanyeol sabia que mais uma vez, era só pena. 

Baekhyun realmente não demorou muito para chegar, o que o fez descobrir que ele morava próximo daquele lugar. 

Se fosse alguns anos atrás – ou melhor dizendo, se ainda estivessem juntos. – provavelmente abraçaria Baekhyun e o encheria de beijos, alí mesmo no meio da rua, sem se importar com quem estivesse os olhando. Entretanto, sabia que a realidade em que viviam não era mais a mesma, sendo assim, lutou contra o impulso de abrir um sorriso e correr para os braços daquele que tanto amou, e que talvez ainda amasse. 

Baek também não pareceu querer ter nenhum contato além do necessário com Chanyeol, portanto, só o cumprimentou educadamente e pediu as chaves do carro do Park para levá-lo até em casa. 

Sentado no carro enquanto Baekhyun prestava atenção no trânsito, sentiu-se nostálgico. Ali, era como se nada tivesse mudado. Porém, o Byun que conhecia era bastante tagarela e não conseguia parar de falar nem mesmo enquanto precisava estar com atenção 100% na estrada, e naquele momento, ele estava evitando falar muito, dando sempre respostas muito curtas a qualquer breve questionamento de Chanyeol, como se temesse falar demais consigo. Era muito frustante para o Park, pois sentia que todos ao redor o tratavam como se ele fosse feito de vidro e pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento. 

— Então, quando vai rolar o casamento? – tomou coragem de perguntar algo pessoal ao acastanhado. 

No mesmo instante, sentiu Baekhyun ficar mais ereto no banco do motorista. Em estado de alerta. 

— É, ainda não sabemos. 

Chanyeol o conhecia suficiente para saber que estava mentindo. 

— Ah, qual é, Baek. Você sempre foi o romântico, sonhava em casar, adotar, fazer uma conta conjunta e tudo mais. Até parece que não está planejando – tentou parecer indiferente com a situação, apesar de que não estava nem um pouco. – Tá mentindo pra não me chamar? É isso? 

Tiveram que parar por causa de um sinal vermelho, o que fez com que Baekhyun não tivesse desculpa para não responder. 

— Na verdade… Nós meio que já casamos faz um ano, Chan. 

Por essa, Chanyeol não esperava. As palavras do seu ex-amor vieram como um choque, e a princípio, não soube muito bem como reagir a notícia – que aparentemente era novidade apenas para ele. Afinal, devia ser muito óbvio tudo isso, certo? Sempre que o Park citava o nome de Baekhyun para os amigos, logo o clima pesava e parecia que ninguém queria falar sobre isso. No começo, achava que eles tinham medo de falar sobre o Byun e despertar algum gatilho dele, mas com o tempo, percebeu que não fazia sentido, já que na maioria das vezes ele só falava de Baekhyun quando estava lembrando de algum momento em que o outro estava presente. Não entendia toda aquela urgência em fazer com que não falasse sobre o ex, mas agora tudo fazia sentido. Ele era o único idiota que não sabia que aquele que ainda bobamente considerava “o amor de sua vida” havia finalmente se casado. 

Não é como se não esperasse que eles fossem oficializar o matrimônio, eram almas gêmeas no final das contas. Porém, na última vez em que soube algo sobre o casal, eles estavam noivos, mas sem uma data certa para o casamento ainda. 

Era idiota o suficiente para no fundo, esperar Baekhyun voltar. Estava óbvio que isso nunca aconteceria, afinal, são assim que as coisas são. Ele que era o renegado, o destinado a ter que conviver com somente a sua própria presença pelo resto de sua vida. Baekhyun não. Ele tinha alguém pra si, alguém que havia sido dele em outras vidas e que sempre seria, portanto, não havia sentido ele procurar o Park de novo. Sabia disso.

Entretanto, não conseguiu fingir que aquilo não havia o abalado. 

— Obrigado pela consideração, então – foi irônico, enquanto tentou se distrair com o trânsito, evitando olhar para o que estava dirigindo. Não queria que ele o visse já com lágrimas nos olhos por algo que ele já deveria ter superado. Não iria ser tão fraco assim. – Não sei porque fiquei surpreso, talvez eu só esperasse mais de você, mas eu sou um grande idiota mesmo.

— O que você queria que eu fizesse, Chanyeol? – Baekhyun estava tentando ser calmo, apesar de ser claro que já estava um pouco estressado. – Não tem sentido eu te chamar para o meu casamento. Você é meu ex-namorado!

— Exatamente, será que eu não mereço nem isso vindo de você? 

Não percebeu que estava gritando, nem que já estava claramente chorando na frente de seu ex-amor. Mas lá estava ele, se humilhando mais uma vez, como se ainda fosse aquele fatídico dia em que Baekhyun terminou pelo telefone, dizendo que não podia mais continuar em um relacionamento porque havia encontrado o amor da sua vida. Até dias atrás antes disso, Chanyeol era o amor da sua vida, e assim, do nada, não era mais. 

Queria ter sido forte o suficiente para dar a volta por cima, mas naquele momento em que estava tão chateado com a vida, percebeu que nunca conseguiria fazer isso. Ele era a única pessoa que tinha conhecimento de que não possuía uma alma gêmea, todos seus amigos estavam muito bem casados, construindo uma família, e ele era só o tio amargurado sem ninguém. 

Sabia que se arrependeria no outro dia, mas se permitiu sentir raiva. Estava cansado de se sentir triste o tempo todo, então de uma certa forma, finalmente poder sentir algo além daquilo, era libertador. Ainda não era um sentimento esplêndido como quando era mais novo e esperançoso, ou quando conheceu Baekhyun e se apaixonou, mas era diferente. 

— Você sabe muito bem, Baekhyun. Você sabe! – a essa altura, já estava na frente de casa. Só percebeu que já se encontrava no estacionamento do prédio quando o Byun fez menção de sair do carro. O impediu. – Você sabe que eu ainda te amo!

O mais novo respirou fundo, tentando não perder a paciência com Chanyeol. Mas era isso que ele queria. Que ele perdesse a paciência, que ele sentisse algo que não fosse pena. 

— Sim, eu sei que você ainda sente amor por mim. Eu ainda gosto muito de você. Por isso, não falei sobre o casamento, fiz para o seu bem, Chan. 

Chanyeol gargalhou falsamente. Baek conseguiu o deixar ainda mais puto. 

— Desculpe então, Baek! Por ser um ingrato que não reconhece a sua imensa bondade – viu o exato momento em que a expressão controlada enfim transformou-se em raiva. Baekhyun sempre foi assim, não aguentava provocação. – Se gostasse de mim, ainda estaria comigo.

— Não, você sabe que não é assim! – explodiu. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva, e nessa hora, Chanyeol sabia que sairia ainda mais machucado. – Não faz nenhum sentido o que você tá falando, e na verdade, você não faz sentido, Chanyeol. Você quer que eu fique com você por que? Se eu ficasse, seria por pena, apenas por isso! Eu encontrei meu amor e não tenho culpa nenhuma de você ter nascido com algum defeito pra isso. Se isso é um fardo pra você, então faça algo a respeito. Você sabe que nunca vai encontrar a pessoa perfeita, então porque insiste em descontar sua frustração em mim por isso? A culpa disso tudo é só sua! 

Chanyeol não soube quanto tempo ficou no carro depois que Baekhyun estourou e saiu dali em seguida, o deixando mais uma vez sozinho. Só conseguiu sair quando as luzes automáticas do estacionamento se apagaram. 

Foi em direção ao apartamento e agradeceu mentalmente por ser tarde demais para ter alguma pessoa a quem precisasse cumprimentar. 

Na sua cabeça, as palavras de Baekhyun se repetiam continuamente, o fazendo pensar demais. E quando simplesmente se deitou na cama, sem se dar ao trabalho de tomar um banho ou tirar as roupas sujas da rua, chegou a conclusão que o Byun estava certo. 

Quem ele queria enganar? Jamais encontraria seu amor. Era de conhecimento geral que esse era o propósito na vida de qualquer um, e ele, já tinha 32 anos e nenhuma expectativa de que algo fosse mudar nesse aspecto. 

Foi nessa noite que tomou a decisão de que não esperaria mais. Não iria mais viver sua vida em função de um amor, e para se sentir tranquilo com isso, precisava tomar atitudes drásticas. 

Teria que remover a tatuagem, e assim, desprender-se de vez da idealização de amor.

* * *

Não era tão simples quanto imaginava. 

Apesar de parecer firme em sua decisão a princípio, não se sentia preparado para tal. Talvez tenha se sentindo humilhado o suficiente por Baekhyun, e essa tenha sido a única razão pela qual tenha decidido seguir em frente com a ideia de remover a sua marca. Mas no fundo, sabia que essa possibilidade já assolava sua cabeça há tempos. 

Ainda assim, achava uma decisão importante demais para se fazer por pura raiva ou adrenalina. 

Por isso, esperou. 

Na Sexta-feira seguinte ao encontro com o Byun, Chanyeol ainda estava com a cabeça cheia de paranóias. Por isso, quando lembrou-se de que iria viajar para a casa dos pais no final de semana, considerou que talvez aquilo pudesse o fazer relaxar um pouco mais – ao menos, era essa a impressão que sempre tinha. A casa dos pais era afastado do centro urbano, em uma área bem mais rural. Os Park’s haviam adquirido uma pequena fazenda após o pai ter se aposentado e cansado da vida agitada na cidade. 

Chanyeol gostaria de ter essa escolha. Tudo na sua vida era em Seul, o que fazia impossível para que ele pudesse ficar com os pais, mas naquele final de semana, seria diferente. 

No final das contas, separou em sua mala roupas o suficientes para os breves dois dias que iria passar lá, e como não era um lugar movimentado, optou por não levar nenhuma roupa muito arrumada. 

Eram dias para relaxar. Ao menos era o que pensava antes de descobrir que no Sábado à noite haveria a festa de comemoração pelo noivado de sua irmã mais velha. 

Yoora já tinha a marca completa há tempos, desde os seus vinte e cinco anos para ser mais exato, e diferente da maioria dos outros jovens que encontravam sua paixão, não pensava em se casar nem tão cedo. 

Ele sempre foi o oposto de Chanyeol, nem um pouco romântica. Em contrapartida, o seu "amado" era até demais. Por isso, desde então, vivia sendo alvo das cantadas de "tio" feitas pelo moço, o tal Choi Minho, na tentativa de conquistar o coração de pedra da Park mais velha. Eles trabalhavam juntos, portanto, Minho tinha muitas oportunidades de tentar iniciar um relacionamento com Yoora, de maneira que a mulher podia criar uma floricultura só com a quantidade de bouquets que havia recebido durante todo aquele tempo de flertes – unilaterais, até aquele momento. Até de Chanyeol o garoto se aproximou, já na tentativa de conhecer a família, e apesar do Park não ser nem um pouco interessado na vida amorosa da irmã, já havia simpatizado com o cara só pela insistência. 

Demorou para que eles saíssem em um encontro pela primeira vez, e demorou ainda mais para que eles começassem a ficar. Namorar então, nem se fala. Mas assim como é natural para almas gêmeas, não havia como escapar, eles iniciaram um relacionamento, que já durava alguns bons anos. Ainda assim, Yoora não suportava sequer ouvir a palavra "casamento" em uma frase, apesar de ser muito cobrada pela família. Chanyeol achava que era apenas birra da irmã, por isso, nunca se importou muito com isso, uma hora ou outra ela teria que ceder e por fim, casar-se com o Choi. Apesar disso, surpreendeu-se pela notícia, já que da última vez em que tinha falado com a irmã, ela ainda estava irredutível acerca da ideia de matrimônio, o que lhe fez pensar que algo tinha ocorrido para que tudo mudasse tão repentinamente. 

Por isso, assim que chegou em casa e soube, a primeira coisa que fez foi ir atrás da irmã para tirar a limpo aquela história. 

— Que pergunta, Chanyeol. Já estamos juntos há quase oito anos, é natural que fosse acontecer, ué. – Yoora falou, parecendo ofendida pela pergunta, o que não convenceu nem um pouco Chanyeol. Ela estava claramente escondendo algo. 

— Mas do nada? – estava determinado em saber a verdade. Na realidade, tinha uma teoria consigo sobre o motivo, mas não iria externar, ou então, a irmã ficaria ainda mais transtornada. – Eu sei que é muito tempo, mas não vejo como você pode ter mudado de ideia tão de repente. 

Yoora estava sentada no sofá espaçoso da casa dos Park's – que Chanyeol tinha certeza que estava ali desde que haviam se mudado, portanto, precisava urgentemente ser jogado fora. – e estava o tempo todo com uma cara emburrada, de quem comeu e não gostou. Era estranho o suficiente, já que sempre que o irmão mais novo chegava, ela era toda sorrisos e abraços para matar a saudades do caçula. Vê-la assim deixou o Park mais novo um tanto quanto preocupado. 

— Eu sou seu irmão! Sabe que pode contar comigo para o que for, não é noona? 

— Eu sei, Chan, é que… – parou um pouco parecendo pensar no que dizer, e Chanyeol respeitou o seu tempo. Sentou-se na poltrona do lado do sofá e esperou por algum tempo, até que Yoora voltou a falar. – Eu só me sinto tão idiota. 

— Posso saber o por quê? 

— Eu tô grávida, Chanyeol – a careta no rosto do garoto foi involuntária. Sabia que ter um filho não estava nos planos da irmã, e era algo que já havia até um consenso com Minho. Apesar dele ser apaixonado por crianças, respeitava a decisão de Yoora de não querer. – Você acredita? Eu me preveni tanto pra que não acontecesse, e mesmo assim, aqui estou eu com uma criança na barriga. 

— Mas por que isso seria motivo pra você ter que se casar?

— O único motivo pra eu não ter casado ainda era porque eu não queria ser cobrado sobre filhos. Eu deixava todo mundo me perguntar sobre o casamento porque pelo menos não era sobre engravidar, então pra mim estava tudo bem. Agora por quê não? – estava angustiada demais, e isso quebrou o coração de Chanyeol mais um pouquinho. Não suportava ver a irmã sofrendo e tinha um instinto protetor muito forte, mesmo que fosse o mais novo. 

— E o Minho? Como tá? – tomou coragem para perguntar. 

— Ele tá feliz da vida, mas não quer demonstrar pra não me deixar triste. Você sabe que era o sonho dele e tudo mais. 

Sabia que sim. Minho sempre foi romântico demais, até mais que o próprio Chanyeol, e por isso, sabia o quanto ele se segurava para não tirar a liberdade de Yoora de ser quem ela queria ser. 

De certa forma, ficou triste pela irmã, mas ainda contente pela expectativa de vê-la formando uma família. Talvez ele estava apenas projetando sobre a irmã uma vida que ele queria para si mesmo, e esse pensamento o fez perceber o quanto era egoísta, mas não conseguia evitar esse sentimento. 

Depois que a ficha caiu de que teria um sobrinho, quis correr para Minho e fazer uma comemoração, porque sabia que o cunhado também deveria querer extravasar e mostrar a felicidade que estava por ter um sonho realizado. Ainda assim, naquele momento, ele estava ali pela irmã, e ela estava triste. 

Por isso, guardou a euforia para dentro de si e a consolou.

Nesse meio tempo, passou a pensar em como a vida era injusta. Tudo que ele queria na vida era ter alguém para chamar de seu, e sua irmã, sempre teve alguém ali por ela, e mesmo assim, não se importava tanto assim. Não que ela não amasse o namorado – agora noivo. –, porque ele sabia que aquele era o jeito de Yoora de demonstrar amor, mas ainda assim, achava que se ele tivesse uma alma gêmea, daria mais valor. 

— E você, como tá? – a Park mais velha questionou depois de tanto tempo em silêncio, com Chanyeol apenas a abraçando e sussurrando no seu ouvido que iria ficar tudo bem. – Alguma novidade?

Chanyeol suspirou, já se preparando para falar sobre as mesmas coisas de sempre. Ser sozinho era mesmo sua sina.

— Você sabe que não – sorriu, melancólico. 

— Sinto muito, Yeol. 

O moreno já estava cansado de ouvir aquelas palavras, mas já era comum demais para que se importasse com isso. 

Depois de algum tempo em um silêncio ensurdecedor, lembrou-se do incidente com Baekhyun, e se perguntou se talvez devesse compartilhar isso com a irmã. Não é como se tivesse muitos amigos próximos, e os poucos que tinha, não achava que teria coragem de compartilhar algo tão profundo. 

— Noona, você sabe algo sobre a remoção da tatuagem? 

A pergunta pegou a irmã mais velha de surpresa, que não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto, pois arregalou os olhos. Chanyeol ficou com medo de sua resposta.

— Sei o suficiente para saber que você não deveria estar procurando se informar sobre isso. 

Não é como se Chanyeol esperasse uma resposta diferente. Era fato que qualquer pessoa o diria a mesma coisa, mas sabia que com sua irmã, pelo menos não seria tão julgado assim. Porque ela o entendia. Não que ela vivesse algo parecido ou pudesse imaginar a dor que o irmão sentia constantemente pela sua condição, mas desde quando ao completar a maioridade, a tatuagem de Chanyeol continuou preto e branco, sempre buscava estar ao lado do irmão para compensar a falta que um amor faria na vida dele. 

Ao menos, aquela era a lógica. Todos os jovens sonhavam em completar seus 18 anos, para assim, sua tatuagem começar a ser preenchida, como um sinal de que havia alguém esperando por ele. O processo se encerrava quando enfim, a pessoa conhecia a sua alma gêmea, e a tatuagem se torna totalmente colorida. Aquela era a marca. 

Chanyeol nunca teve a oportunidade de sentir nada disso. Aquelas orquídeas desenhadas em seu peito nunca adquiriram coloração alguma. Eram secas, sem cor, sem vida. 

— Eu só estava pensando a respeito, Noona – tomou coragem de continuar a conversa. Era a única oportunidade que teria de tocar no assunto, pois sabia que no minuto em que o assunto se encerrasse, não conseguiria mais falar sobre isso com ninguém.

— É uma grande decisão, Chanyeol. Você tem certeza disso? 

Não tinha certeza, se o tivesse, já teria feito algo a respeito. Só vivia enrolando e procurando qualquer coisa para o distrair quando a pauta passava pela cabeça. 

— Sei lá… eu não tenho tanta certeza, mas me parece uma boa opção – foi sincero. – Se essa maldita marca não fosse um problema pra mim, eu podia simplesmente ignorar ela, entendeu? Mas eu não consigo esquecer que ela está aqui, eu a vejo constantemente e sempre que vejo, eu fico mal. Só acho que se eu pudesse me livrar dela, talvez eu possa me sentir mais livre e aceitar melhor o fato de que você sabe… que nunca vai acontecer pra mim.

A conversa era totalmente melancólica, mas arriscou um sorriso – nem um pouco verdadeiro. – para descontrair. Yoora não recebeu a tentativa de bom grado e fez uma careta em resposta. Mesmo assim, apenas assentiu e não falou nada, dando o assunto como encerrado. 

Não falaram mais sobre isso pela tarde, já que Yoora teve que ir às pressas se arrumar para a festa – na verdade, ela deveria estar no salão desde a manhã, mas havia escapado só para receber o irmão. Infelizmente, da tarde ela não conseguiu fugir. 

Chanyeol aproveitou que com o noivo não tinha tanta burocracia assim e foi visitar seu cunhado, podendo finalmente comemorar com ele as novidades. O Choi estava – como esperado. – muito feliz, e se abriu para o Park mais novo, de forma que de repente já estava lá chorando de alegria abraçado a Chanyeol, que apenas o abraçava de volta e sorria feliz pela situação, apesar de se sentir culpado por saber que a irmã não estava tão feliz assim. 

No final das contas, teve que pegar uma roupa social emprestada de Minho. Eles tinham um corpo parecido, apesar de Chanyeol ser consideravelmente mais magro que ele, mas nada que a mãe Park pudesse resolver dando alguns pontinhos aqui e ali. 

Ficou apresentável o suficiente para achar que estava na hora de atualizar seu perfil no Instagram. Não é como se alguém se importasse com ele, mas às vezes gostava de postar algo só para que seus poucos amigos vissem sua cara e lembrassem que ele ainda existia. Era um tanto idiota por isso, mas não se importava. 

Assim que carregou a foto nova, bloqueou o telefone, disposto a fazer algo que não fazia em tempos: socializar. 

O fato é que mesmo sendo da família, não convivia com nenhum deles, portanto, era quase um estranho para a maioria dos convidados. E essa era a graça de ir para um lugar onde ninguém te conhece, porque todos podem agir da maneira que bem entender. Afinal, quando tem que estar com pessoas que você já conhece, você fica limitado a agir da maneira que todos já sabem, mas quando é um desconhecido, é possível a criação de um personagem só para parecer mais interessante. 

No caso de Chanyeol, ele não tentava ser ninguém além de uma versão melhorada de si mesmo. Uma versão mais confiante, mais engraçada, mais feliz. 

Foi pensando nisso que junto aos pais, cumprimentou todos os convidados, conversando demais com alguns primos que não via em tempos. Por alguns momentos, até esqueceu de seus vários problemas. 

Quando os novos noivos chegaram, a atenção passou a ser toda deles, por isso, Chanyeol aproveitou a distração dos outros para se sentar perto da mesa, roubando alguns docinhos. Ainda teria que jantar depois, e se a Sra. Park o visse comendo besteira antes da refeição, o daria um sermão na frente de todo mundo, como se Chanyeol ainda fosse uma criancinha que não sabe se controlar. Bem, na cabeça da mãe, ele era mesmo. 

Juntou o máximo de doces e salgados possíveis dentro do bolso do paletó – que por sinal, não foram tantos quanto gostaria. – e depois foi em direção ao banheiro. Não iria entrar no lugar, obviamente, mas era um espaço mais escondido e era quase impossível que fosse pego, já que se sua mãe quisesse usar o banheiro, ela iria utilizar o do quarto dela, e não o social. 

Estava se sentindo um criminoso de marca maior, e isso o fez rir um pouco. Às vezes, o Park se esquecia de que podia se divertir com pequenas coisas, e naquele instante, lembrou-se do pequeno Chanyeol correndo pra lá e pra cá dentro de casa nas festas de aniversário da irmã. Ele costumava ser aquele típico irmão mais novo chato que queria estar o tempo todo com os amigos da mais velha, e durante os aniversários de Yoora, ele sempre se enfiava na mesa dos amigos dela. Se esforçava para se encaixar ali, mas depois começava a achar chato demais ficar sentado conversando sobre qualquer besteira, por isso, no final das contas sempre acabava indo brincar com as crianças da sua idade. 

Essas lembranças foram o suficiente para o deixar melancólico mais uma vez. Aquele Chanyeol era mais feliz do que hoje, até porque aquele Chanyeol tinha altas expectativas de vida, e tinha acima de tudo, esperança. Algo que hoje, não considerava ter mais. 

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando a porta do banheiro se abriu, assustando o Park que nem esperava que tivesse alguém ali dentro. Se encolheu instintivamente, porque naquele momento, estava se sentindo frágil demais para interagir com qualquer outra pessoa. Esperou que quem quer que estivesse ali, simplesmente fosse embora e o deixasse mais uma vez sozinho, mas não foi o que aconteceu. 

— Chanyeol? – foi a primeira coisa que o homem falou. Não o reconheceu pela voz, por isso, levantou o olhar para àquele que ainda estava em pé na frente do banheiro, o reconhecendo imediatamente. 

— Junmyeon! Desculpa, não sabia que era você aí – falou por educação, mas não estava muito afim de conversar. 

Kim Junmyeon era um conhecido, nunca passou disso, pelo menos para o Park. Na verdade, ele e Baekhyun que costumavam ser grandes amigos. Ele e seu ex-namorado se conheciam desde que eram crianças, sendo assim, quando o Kim cresceu e veio a se formar em medicina, passou a ser o médico de confiança da família Byun, portanto Baekhyun sempre o indicava fortemente aos Sr. e Sra. Park, de forma que o doutor passou a tratar a família deles também. Chanyeol nunca precisou ter nenhuma consulta com ele, porque naturalmente, não era comum que ficasse doente, mas Yoora era absurdamente o oposto disso, isso deve ter sido o motivo pelo o qual foi convidado para a festa de noivado. Yoora deve ter o visto tanto que já devia ser um amigo. 

Provavelmente, Junmyeon também havia sido convidado para o casamento de Baekhyun com o seu atual marido. Este pensamento amargo o fez lembrar de quantas vezes já havia saído em programas de casal com Baekhyun junto à Junmyeon e seu marido, Yixing. Foi involuntário pensar que hoje ele ainda devia fazer essas atividades, só que agora com Do Kyungsoo em seu lugar. 

— Sem problemas! Cansado demais de tanta gente ao redor?

— Meio que isso – tentou cortar o assunto, para que assim, o Kim pudesse ir embora logo.

— Chanyeol, a gente pode conversar?

Aquelas palavras causaram um breve arrepio no Park. Essa frase nunca era um bom sinal.

Não confiando na própria voz, apenas assentiu e esperou que o homem continuasse. 

— É que, bem…. sua irmã conversou comigo. Sabe, sobre a sua decisão. 

Sentiu o corpo tensionar ainda mais. Era óbvio sobre o que ele estava falando, mas não queria acreditar que Yoora havia feito isso. Estava certo de que aquele assunto morreria entre eles, mas ela havia traído sua confiança, e não conseguia entender o porquê disso. Ainda mais, por que para Junmyeon? Se fosse para Minho ou para a mãe, ainda compreendia minimamente, mas para o Kim, que não passava de um conhecido da família não fazia o menor sentido. 

— Desculpe, não sei do que está falando. Além do mais, eu-

— Não precisa fingir comigo, não vou te julgar ou algo assim – foi direto. Do nada, ele pareceu muito sério, o que assustou um pouco o Park. – Na verdade, acho que posso lhe ajudar. 

— E como exatamente você me ajudaria nisso? – perguntou confuso, sem entender o rumo que a conversa havia tomado.

O fato é que Kim Junmyeon é médico. Ainda assim, até onde sabia, ele não trabalhava com casos tão específicos assim.

— Eu não posso, mas conheço alguém que pode – se aproximou ainda mais de Chanyeol, enquanto pareceu procurar alguma coisa dentro do bolso pequeno do paletó. Quando tirou a mão de dentro do bolso, trouxe um papel pequeno, entregando-o logo em seguida. No papel não havia nem uma grande informação, apenas um número e nada mais. – É um amigo meu, ele é o melhor nesse ramo. Basicamente, o pai dele foi precursor no estudo da cirurgia de remoção de marca, então ele aprendeu tudo com o melhor.

Chanyeol não disse nada – na verdade, nem achava que tinha capacidade para tal. Estava extasiado olhando para aquele simples papel. Estava com medo. 

— Eu não estou te incentivando a fazer isso – Junmyeon prosseguiu assim que percebeu que não obteria nenhuma resposta verbal vinda de Chanyeol. – É um passo grande demais para se dar, por isso, estou apenas dando suporte para caso você decida que é isso que quer fazer. Só pense bem!

Dessa vez, Chanyeol encontrou forças para confirmar bobamente com a cabeça. Em seguida, o Kim se despediu brevemente e se retirou, deixando o Park mais uma vez sozinho, só que agora, com a cabeça pesada demais para relaxar. 

Não encontrou clima mais para festa. Cansou de bancar o descolado da cidade grande, cansou-se de estar ali no meio de tantas pessoas que diferente dele, tinham algum propósito na vida. 

Yoora pareceu perceber que o irmão mais novo estava para baixo, e logo imaginou o porquê daquilo. Ainda assim, decidiu não se aproximar. Chanyeol preferia assim, não queria ter que conversar com mais ninguém. Já havia pensamentos demais em sua cabeça, que ele particularmente não se achava capaz de externar. Queria guardar apenas para si pelo maior tempo possível. 

E foi assim que viajou o final de semana para casa: em dúvida. 

Diferente de antes, passou a pensar realmente no problema. Não tentou mais evitar o assunto em sua cabeça. Afinal, não poderia adiá-lo para sempre – não podia, nem queria. 

Fez muitas pesquisas a respeito. Descobriu que essa tal cirurgia ainda era muito nova, portanto, havia poucos médicos especializados. Também que envolvia alguns riscos, mas sabia que todo mínimo procedimento médico era um tanto quanto perigoso. Acabou descobrindo também que havia outras pessoas ao redor do mundo que sofriam o mesmo que ele.

Essa descoberta foi um tanto quanto satisfatória. Não porque se sentia feliz por ver outras pessoas que também sofriam constantemente por não ter uma alma gêmea, mas por saber que havia pessoas que o entendia. Entrou em fóruns destinados a essas pessoas, e assim, conversou com muitos e conheceu histórias das mais variadas possíveis. 

Haviam pessoas a qual a alma gêmea havia morrido, por isso, ter a marca era um fardo muito grande para carregar, já que se tratava de uma eterna lembrança daquilo que não teria mais. Outros casos eram de pessoas que assim como Chanyeol, não haviam suas tatuagens coloridas. Para a maior parte dessas pessoas, o porquê ainda era um mistério, mas havia alguns estudos em que verificam a possibilidade de que a alma gêmea dessas pessoas tenham falecido antes da maioridade, ou que talvez exista alguma mutação que fazia com que alguns desafortunados simplesmente nasciam sem um par. No final das contas, tudo ainda era muito inconclusivo. 

Durante tais conversas com diferentes pessoas do mundo, a maioria se dizia positivo a cirurgia. Alguns conseguiam viver sem precisar dela, pois alegavam que aquele problema não era tão importante em sua vida, mas para aqueles, que assim como Chanyeol, achavam insuportável, todas compartilhavam o desejo de não ter a tatuagem. Infelizmente, o procedimento era um tanto quanto caro e nem todos haviam condições financeiras para poder fazê-la – não era o caso do Park. Não gostava de se exaltar, mas vivia uma vida tranquila financeiramente falando. Ao pesquisar os preços gerais, percebeu que não era demais para seu bolso.

Então o que lhe impedia? Provavelmente o medo de se arrepender, ou então a esperança de que algo pudesse mudar em sua situação. Todos os contras eram arbitrários demais para serem levados em consideração, e Chanyeol precisava enxergar os fatos. 

Foi em uma noite de coragem que buscou no fundo da gaveta de meias o papel que Junmyeon havia lhe dado há alguns meses atrás. Foi em um surto de bravura que salvou o contato em seu celular. 

Era um número comercial, então logo observou algumas informações básicas sobre o médico. Bastava só um pouco mais de coragem para digitar. Assim o fez. 

Foi sucinto na mensagem, apenas dizendo que tinha interesse em marcar uma consulta na clínica. Assim que conseguiu finalmente enviar a mensagem, recebeu outra automática:

**"Seja bem-vindo! Você está contatando a Clínica Free & Healthy. No que podemos ajudar?" **

Depois disso, as respostas de Chanyeol foram tão automáticas quanto às que recebia. Precisava fazer isso para tirar o peso do medo de suas costas.

No final, estava com uma consulta marcada. Dessa vez, ele sabia. Inconscientemente sabia que aquele era o primeiro passo de algo que não iria voltar atrás.

* * *

Estava sendo um dia particularmente estranho demais. 

No dia anterior ao da consulta, Chanyeol resolveu encher a cara. Só teria que comparecer à clínica pela tarde, por isso, apenas avisou a Jongdae, seu "amigo" mais próximo no momento – ou melhor, o menos distante. Eles trabalham no mesmo escritório de advocacia, portanto, precisavam se comunicar constantemente, o que fez surgir uma amizade entre os dois. Lhe contou que precisava ir ao hospital no dia seguinte e caso ele não mandasse mensagem até o meio dia, deveria ir até seu apartamento para acordá-lo.

Nesta noite, não cometeu o mesmo erro daquela em que ligou para Baekhyun. Havia escolhido um pub que ficava aberto a madrugada inteira, levou o cartão para gastar o quanto quisesse, e finalmente havia apagado o número do ex. Tinha tudo para dar "certo". 

Acabou que a noite realmente foi divertida – apesar de que o Park admitia que não lembrava muito dela. Não lembrava como chegou em casa, quem o levou ou onde estava as chaves do carro. Devia ter deixado no bar, então, teria que ligar para procurar saber. Pelo menos, assim ele soube que devia ter pedido um Uber ou Táxi. Melhor assim, não foi totalmente displicente e dirigiu bêbado. 

Apesar de não saber que horas chegou em casa, tinha certeza que havia dormido muito pouco. Podia sentir seu corpo pedindo arrego quando se levantou da cama de súbito, com medo de que pudesse estar atrasado. Ainda eram 8 horas da manhã. Até tentou voltar a dormir, e pensou que teria sucesso na missão, já que estava claramente cansado demais. Foi a partir daí que as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas. 

Apesar do sono, não conseguiu dormir, e não sabia o porquê disso. Pensou que talvez estivesse nervoso para mais tarde, mas a verdade é que só lembrou-se desse detalhe depois que o sono passou, porque ainda estava com a mente alcoolizada demais para ligar para esse problema.

Sentia-se acabado, mesmo assim, algo em seu corpo o impedia de pregar os olhos.

Desistiu de vez quando o relógio já apontava quase 10 horas e meia. Aceitou sua derrota e levantou, sabendo que precisava se apressar para fazer um almoço e se arrumar. 

Tinha que estar na clínica de 13:30, portanto, não havia tempo demais. Viu que não havia tirado a carne do congelador, por isso, não daria tempo para fazer algo para comer a tempo. Sendo assim, decidiu que tomaria um banho e já ficaria pronto. Almoçaria em algum restaurante, e de lá, sairia direto para a clínica. 

Até aquele momento, ele sentia apenas um pouco nervoso. Não havia como escapar, estava indo na direção de algo que fugia constantemente à meses, quiçá anos. Não conseguia agir de forma indiferente. 

Foi pelo nervosismo que deixou passar os sinais que seu corpo estava dando. 

Permitiu-se tomar um banho bastante demorado, só para que de alguma forma, seu subconsciente o dissesse que estava mais limpo. Se arrumou como não fazia há séculos. Não entendia muito bem o porquê, mas algo dentro de sua cabeça mandava estar apresentável. Talvez seja pelo fato de que era uma clínica chique, e não queria parecer um mulambento logo na primeira consulta.

Procurou no armário um suéter que sua mãe havia feito para si alguns anos atrás, temendo que não coubesse mais, pois na percepção de Chanyeol, havia engordado consideravelmente nos últimos meses. Quando conseguiu achá-lo no fundo da gaveta, foi para frente do espelho para poder ver claramente como ficaria, mas parou ainda com o suéter no pescoço quando observou o seu problema. 

Normalmente, Chanyeol não se olhava no espelho. Tinha medo do que iria encontrar, pois sentia-se derrotado demais para tal. Mas naquela fração de segundo em que teve o vislumbre das orquídeas em seu peito, que assim como era de praste, estavam sem cor, porém, notou que em seu redor a pele se encontrava um pouco vermelha. Era algo muito estranho, nunca havia visto algo assim, nem em suas densas pesquisas sobre a marca. Pensou que talvez seu corpo estivesse reagindo ao nervosismo, como se ele soubesse de alguma forma o que estava por vir. Não fazia sentido algum, e se continuasse a forçar a cabeça para tentar entender, se atrasaria. 

Foi pensando nisso que pôs de vez o suéter e pegou a primeira calça que julgou ser a menos surrada do armário. Em alguns minutos, estava pronto para sair de casa. Pediu um Uber para um restaurante que era particularmente perto de onde era a consulta, sendo assim, poderia almoçar e ir andando até a clínica sem maiores problemas. 

Desde o momento em que entrou dentro do carro daquele homem desconhecido, já estava se sentindo um tanto esquisito. Estava com frio na barriga, e isso se dava graças ao nervosismo que falhava em controlar, mas ainda assim, o nervosismo não justificava a queimação no seu peito – não era tão forte assim, o Park só conseguia percebê-la porque estava em estado de alerta, por isso, naturalmente ficava mais atento. Então, apesar de ser uma queimação leve, a sensação estranha ainda estava ali. 

Não tinha problemas maiores a quais pudesse atribuir aquele acontecimento, pois apesar de ter seus problemas, Chanyeol possuía uma saúde estável. Por isso, por fins de acalentar sua mente que já estava agitada demais, decidiu pensar que era apenas o nervosismo tentando lhe pregar peças. Era melhor assim.

Assim que chegou no restaurante – que era chique demais, como era de se esperar, já que o bairro em questão era um dos mais "ricos" da cidade. – pediu uma mesa e sentou-se, também pedindo a comida rapidamente. Observou que era o único ali que estava sozinho. Em todas as mesas estavam famílias, ou mesmo apenas casais. Era algo natural de se ver, pois ir em restaurantes parecia ser uma atividade normal para qualquer família. Mas olhando todos juntos ali o fez lembrar que em alguns minutos, estaria abdicando completamente da possibilidade de viver aquilo

Sorriu, melancólico. Apesar de seu peito doer ainda mais em tristeza, não havia tempo para sofrer mais por aquilo. 

Ainda assim, se sentiu satisfeito pelo fato dos clientes estarem tão dispersos em seus próprios mundos, já que desta maneira conseguia passar despercebido com facilidade. Queria que pelo menos neste dia, não recebesse olhares penosos em sua direção. 

Calculou que andando, chegaria na clínica em 15 minutos no máximo. Chanyeol possui pernas longas e todos os amigos costumam dizer que ele anda parecendo que vai pegar um trem, então estava tudo sob controle. Pagou a conta do restaurante e antes de sair, foi ao banheiro. Não sabia ao certo porque, pois definitivamente não estava necessitando usá-lo, mas quando parou mais uma vez em frente ao espelho de forma tão automática, não pôde mais mentir para si mesmo e fingir que não entendia. Mais uma vez aquela voz dentro de sua cabeça dizia que ele deveria estar apresentável e a expectativa só deixava sua mente ainda mais perturbada. 

Ainda sentia aquela queimação no peito que se intensificava a cada minuto. Estava chegando em um ponto insuportável, mas naquele momento, este era o menor problema a qual tinha que se preocupar. 

Mesmo assim, enquanto caminhava até a clínica, a sensação parecia aumentar ainda mais. Chanyeol era forte, então apesar de sentir uma dor imensa, resistia. Estava no meio da rua, e estava tão próximo de chegar em seu destino, não podia deixar essa dor pará-lo. Fez disso seu desafio pessoal. 

Estava suando descontrolavelmente, então sabia que todo a sua preparação para chegar bonito seria a toa. Essa constatação só serviu para deixá-lo mais aflito. 

Quando finalmente chegou ao lugar, entrou quase cambaleando em direção a recepção. Não observou o lugar ao redor, não percebeu se tinha muita gente ali ou como era a estética do prédio. 

— Moço, está acontecendo algo? Tem algo que posso fazer pelo senhor? – foi tudo o que conseguiu entender.

Depois disso, tudo ficou escuro e silencioso. 

* * *

Chanyeol abriu os olhos, mas sentiu-se instantaneamente intimidado pela claridade. Demorou alguns segundos para que conseguisse os abrir totalmente, e assim que deu uma olhada rápida ao redor, teve um leve sobressalto. 

Não era muito difícil de identificar que estava em uma cama de hospital, mas não conseguia entender o porquê. Se lembrava de pouco ou quase nada do que havia acontecido – recordava-se apenas de ter saído do restaurante em direção a clínica. Depois disso tudo era um borrão em sua mente. 

— Vejo que acordou – levou mais um pequeno susto, já que não havia percebido que tinha mais alguém no cômodo. Devia ser uma enfermeira, ao menos era o que suas roupas indicavam – Se sente melhor? 

Encolheu-se na cama, sem saber o que dizer. Não lembrava o que estava sentindo para saber falar se já estava melhor. Ainda assim, acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

— Ótimo! O Senhor teve uma queda de pressão, tivemos que trazê-lo para a emergência rapidamente. Já está mais estabilizado, mas pedimos para que espere mais um pouco para que eu possa lhe liberar. Tem alguém para quem eu possa ligar para vir buscá-lo?

Ainda confuso, Chanyeol negou. A mulher ia se retirando do quarto quando pediu para que esperasse. Envergonhado, confessou que não lembrava o que havia acontecido, e logo a enfermeira informou o necessário para que as coisas voltassem a fazer mais sentido em sua cabeça. Lembrou-se de porque estava ali e o que tinha que fazer.

Infelizmente, foi informado que havia perdido sua consulta, mas que a enfermeira falaria com o Dr. Kim para verificar se algo poderia ser feito para resolver seu problema, já que não havia tido culpa pelo o ocorrido. 

Não demorou muito para que a mulher voltasse, lhe dizendo que o médico havia se compadecido por seu problema, e que poderia lhe atender após o seu expediente se encerrar, que seria por volta das 18 horas. Chanyeol não tinha nenhum compromisso, então não seria um problema esperar.

Foi liberado quase 1 hora antes. Preferia que tivesse saído do quarto direto para a sala de consulta, pois teve que encarar pessoas que haviam lhe visto desmaiando, por isso, foi bombardeado de perguntas por vários desconhecidos. Odiava ter que ser rude, apesar de que havia situações em que não conseguia se controlar. Aquela situação era uma delas. Já estava de saco cheio por tudo que havia ocorrido, além de que agora se aproximava da hora de entrar e encarar seu problema de frente, por isso, não queria ficar respondendo pessoas aleatórias sobre sua vida.

Por sorte, todos perceberam que o Park não estava para conversas, então logo ficaram calados para evitar maiores constrangimentos.

Enquanto o tempo que já era curto foi passando, Chanyeol tentou se distrair. Verificou que seu celular havia descarregado e consequentemente, não havia muita coisa para se fazer. Passou a observar a cascata de pedras que era utilizada como decoração da recepção, prestando muita atenção em como a água caia em cima das rochas. De certa forma, talvez aquilo tenha o acalmado, pois não sentia mais a angústia que se fazia presente enquanto caminhava até a clínica. 

Sentia-se quase como se estivesse em casa, como se estivesse onde deveria estar. Este pensamento o acompanhou até o momento em que avistou a última pessoa agradecendo na recepção e se retirando do local. De alguma forma, sabia que estava chegando na hora. O relógio colado na parede indicava que já havia passado 15 minutos do horário marcado, portanto, a qualquer momento seria convidado a entrar em alguma das salas da clínica.

Não estava prestando muita atenção nas coisas ao redor, sendo assim, assustou-se mais uma vez quando uma mulher se aproximou de si.

— Park Chanyeol? – ele levantou o olhar para a moça, respondendo brevemente com um aceno. – O Doutor Kim já está pronto para vê-lo. 

Levantou-se do assento e acompanhou a mulher até um local mais afastado. Parou em frente a última sala daquele corredor, se retirando logo em seguida. Chanyeol respirou fundo antes de dar o próximo passo – teria que bater na porta para que pudesse entrar, mas estava nervoso de uma maneira que até controlar os movimentos do seu corpo parecia difícil. Seu interior estava calmo, mas seu exterior queria explodir. Não estava tão nervoso até o momento em que chegou até aquele lugar, pois sentia que o que estava por trás daquela porta, mudaria sua vida. 

Precisou de uma coragem descomunal para finalmente bater levemente na porta, e apesar de suas mãos já estarem tremendo violentamente, conseguiu realizar essa pequena missão. Em seguida, ouviu um "entre". Suspirou pelo que deveria ter sido a décima vez desde que chegou ali, e assim, entrou na sala. 

Surpreendentemente, se sentiu mais calmo assim que pôs os olhos no médico.

Não sabia se era porque aquele homem lhe passava uma impressão de competente, ou se porque estava extasiado demais para ter qualquer reação. O fato é que aquele homem moreno, que não parecia ser muito mais velho que ele, o olhou com um sorriso educado e quase confortador, e só por isso, já sentia seu coração tentando saltar da caixa torácica. Não se sentia mais tão nervoso, então por que seu corpo estava agindo daquela maneira?

— Boa tarde – o médico se pronunciou primeiro, logo olhando para o seu relógio de pulso. Chanyeol se sentiu um pouco mal, pois com certeza o homem deveria estar indo embora, mas havia aceitado o atender mesmo assim. – Ou seria boa noite? Não sei, o que preferir. Park Chanyeol, certo? Pode se sentar, não acho que nossa conversa vá durar tanto, mas levando em consideração que o senhor passou mal mais cedo, é bem mais adequado que se acomode. 

Talvez Chanyeol se sentisse um bobo naquele momento, mas a verdade é que ele realmente estava agindo como tal. Percebeu que estava encarando demais o rosto do médico quando ele pigarreou tentando lhe chamar a atenção sem ser mal educado. Envergonhado, o Park sorriu – um sorriso estranho demais para ser considerado verdadeiro. – e finalmente se sentou na cadeira em frente ao Kim.

Normalmente, sabia o que fazer em consultas. Era um adulto no final das contas, não precisava mais agir como uma criança em que precisa da mãe do lado para dizer tudo o que estava sentindo. Ainda assim, desejou que sua mãe realmente estivesse ali e o ajudasse a se livrar dessa, pois sentia-se acanhado demais na presença do homem. Ele era bonito demais e Chanyeol não podia negar que havia percebido e se apegado demais a aquela informação. Se xingou mentalmente por não ter ido atrás de um doutor idoso que consequentemente, não o faria agir como um garotinho medroso.

— Esqueci de me apresentar! Sou o doutor Kim Jongin, responsável pela clínica. Não acho que essa informação seja tão relevante, mas as meninas da recepção acham importante salientar. Besteira! De qualquer forma, não estamos aqui para falar de mim, e sim, de você. O que preciso saber sobre o senhor? – Chanyeol ficou calado. Para ser sincero, não sabia muito bem o que responder, e não havia sequer entendido com clareza as palavras do doutor. Ele certamente não falava como um velho, o que só comprovava a sua teoria de que a diferença de idade entre eles devia ser pequena. – Pergunta muito aberta, né? Ninguém consegue responder mesmo quando eu falo assim, mesmo assim, eu tento. Quero que você me fale sobre o por que deseja realizar a cirurgia. 

Não sentia-se seguro para falar sobre aquele assunto com ninguém, e apesar de que no fundo sabia que teria que contar, até aquele momento não havia pensado em como faria aquilo. 

Jongin pareceu entender, não o pressionando a começar a falar – mesmo que seria compreensível caso o fizesse, já que estava o atrasando ainda mais. Precisou reunir coragem do seu íntimo para enfim iniciar a história. Falava tudo de maneira mecânica e superficial, como se não quisesse se aprofundar no assunto, e assim, ter que pensar ainda mais sobre ele. Era um assunto doloroso, mas conseguiu passar sua dor para trás e fazer o que era necessário. 

Assim que concluiu, não recebeu um olhar de pena, o que de certa forma o acalentou. Na maioria das vezes, era apenas aquilo que queria dos outros. Não queria ouvir um "Sinto muito" e as promessas vazias de que tudo iria se aprumar não o satisfaziam mais. Após Kim Jongin, percebeu que na verdade, não precisava de nenhuma resposta, aquilo não era sobre mais ninguém além dele. No final das contas, ele apenas queria ser ouvido.

— Entendo, senhor Park. Agradeço e o parabenizo pela coragem! Apenas peço para que os pacientes venham aqui previamente pois sei que querendo ou não, é uma decisão difícil. O senhor não faz ideia de quantas vezes pessoas marcaram, e quando chegaram aqui, desistiram. Por isso, acho essencial essa conversa. Não para mim, pois é o meu trabalho, não posso me envolver de maneira alguma com sua história, mas acho importante para todos os pacientes pensarem bem quando chegam aqui – falava tudo olhando em seus olhos. Sentia que seus olhos podiam ler sua alma, mas mesmo assim, pela primeira vez desde que entrou naquela sala, não se sentiu intimidado. Passou a se sentir quase invencível. – Por isso, é meu dever perguntar mais uma vez: está certo de que é isso que quer fazer, Chanyeol? 

Mais uma vez, sentiu uma leve pontada no peito. Era como se sua marca quisesse lembrá-lo de que estava ali – como se ele pudesse esquecer. Não havia sido forte, mas foi o suficiente para o fazer se questionar. 

Será que estava realmente certo de sua decisão? 

Não havia pensado que não até aquele momento. Era uma besteira, havia pensado sobre aquilo por muito tempo para dar para trás no momento mais decisivo. O fato de ter demorado para obter uma resposta fez o Kim pensar que receberia uma negativa. 

— Sim, doutor – disse, no entanto, surpreendendo até a si mesma pela convicção em que carregava. – Tenho certeza disso. 

Jongin se esforçou para não demonstrar suas emoções, mas estava claramente surpreso. Não achava que aquele homem tivesse certeza de nada do que estava falando, e na maioria das vezes, não se enganava com isso. Ainda assim, precisava ser profissional.

— Que bom então, senhor. Para ser sincero, é uma cirurgia um pouco complicada e muito concorrida. Terei que adicioná-lo na lista de espera, portanto, ainda não podemos marcar uma data certa. Provavelmente vai ficar mais pro final do ano! Certamente, me comunicarei com o senhor ativamente para que tudo seja resolvido – levantou-se, o que fez com que Chanyeol o acompanhasse. – Por hoje é só, agradeço pela preferência. 

Ofereceu um aperto de mão ao Park, que logo o correspondeu. Instantaneamente, Chanyeol sentiu se arrepiar. Uma onda de calor e euforia passou por seu corpo, o que o fez paralisar no tempo. Sentiu como se sua alma tivesse achado seu lugar, e para ser sincero, não sabia sequer como havia chegado a essa conclusão, já que nunca teve um encontro de almas para saber como se tratava. Ainda assim, imaginava que fosse como estava se sentindo naquele momento, ou pelo menos, parecido. 

— Seus apertos de mãos costumam ser tão longos assim? – ouviu o homem em sua frente falar, o que o fez perceber que ainda estava paralisado enquanto segurava a mão do doutor. – Tudo bem, eu não ligo para contatos físicos demorados.

Chanyeol afastou a mão rapidamente, como se tivesse levado um choque. Se sentiu ainda mais envergonhado, mas forçou uma risada para que o clima do local não pesasse ainda mais. Jongin pareceu tentar não levar aquelas atitudes estranhas tão a sério, então deixou passar sem questionar muito as atitudes do paciente. 

Ainda extasiado, o Park se despediu com um curvar educado e retirou-se da sala como se tivesse fugindo da morte. Saiu tão corrido que mal se despediu das moças da recepção, o que fez com que se sentisse mal depois. As mulheres foram super educadas, se preocuparam com ele, e estava sendo mal agradecido o suficiente para ir embora sem agradecer propriamente pela ajuda. 

Só após já estar na frente da clínica que lembrou-se que havia ido a pé até lá, além de que seu celular também estava descarregado. Precisou pedir a alguém aleatório na rua que usasse o telefone para pedir o Uber – ainda não até sua casa. Aproveitou que havia levado as chaves do carro na bolsa para ir até o bar, encontrando o seu automóvel ainda abandonado. 

Pensou em ficar e beber um pouco, já que estava ali. Porém, estava cansado demais para isso e não via a hora de chegar em casa, se deitar e recuperar as poucas horas de sono que havia tido na noite anterior. 

Chegar em casa foi quase algo libertador. Jogou-se no sofá sem se importar em tirar nem ao menos o sapato e permitiu-se relaxar um pouco pela primeira vez no dia. Havia sido um dia relativamente cheio demais, e Chanyeol não estava acostumado a agitação. Gostava de ficar em casa sem maiores preocupações e apenas seguir sua rotina, portanto, odiava mudanças, e aquele dia havia sido seu inferno astral. Talvez o encontro com o doutor Kim tenha sido a única coisa boa – ou melhor dizendo, apertar a mão do homem foi o momento mais calmo e aconchegante daquela tarde, e de certa forma, foi o que fez seu dia valer a pena.

Devia estar pensando no que estava por vir, na decisão que havia tomado. Mas sua cabeça simplesmente não conseguia se desligar daquele evento em específico. O encontro se repetia continuamente em sua cabeça, de forma que não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. Se qualquer pessoa perguntasse o por quê de estar sorrindo pro nada enquanto pensava no médico, não saberia dizer o porquê. 

Demorou um pouco para ter disposição o suficiente para se levantar e decidir tomar um banho. Ainda era cedo da noite, mas não tinha mais planos, só pensava em comer algo e deitar. Sendo assim, discou o número da pizzaria mais próxima, se permitindo comer alguma besteira só daquela vez, pois estava precisando. Em seguida, correu para que pudesse se banhar.

Tomou um banho rápido, já que temia que seu pedido chegasse logo e tivesse que sair só de toalha para atender o entregador. Vestiu qualquer short, optando por ficar sem camisa. Quando se colocou em frente ao espelho para tentar pelo menos pentear o cabelo, levou um susto. 

Deixou a escova cair em cima do seu pé, o que normalmente teria machucado, já que não era um pente pequeno, mas não achava que naquele momento podia sentir qualquer dor. Estava extasiado demais para perceber qualquer coisa ao redor, e certamente se o entregador chegasse, teria que ficar esperando. 

Isto porque percebeu que as orquídeas em seu peito agora estava colorida em leves tons de roxo. Não era algo pequeno e imperceptível, simplesmente toda a tatuagem estava pintada, como se estivesse assim todo tempo. Mas não estava. 

Ao menos não deveria estar. 

Não fazia sentido algum, o certo seria que ela estivesse colorida desde seus 18 anos, mas não havia acontecido. Já havia perdido suas esperanças, mas lá estava ela, no momento em que já não sabia se a queria mais. 

Foi inconsciente ligar esse fato aos acontecimentos do dia. Sentiu o peito arder, e agora fazia sentido, pois provavelmente sua pele estava sendo perfurada para completar a transição da marca, sendo assim, acabou desmaiando por não suportar a dor. Esta análise já era perturbadora o suficiente, mas ao pensar em como havia se sentido completo quando chegou perto do médico Kim, a conclusão óbvia o assustou ainda mais.

Era óbvio que o doutor era sua alma gêmea. Mas se lembrasse bem, ao pesquisar sobre a cirurgia, soube que o próprio Jongin era operado e não possuía mais a marca. Sendo assim, por qual razão sua tatuagem se completou? Será que a marca era forte o suficiente para fazer algo assim? 

Não soube como ouviu a campainha tocando, mas mesmo estando com a mente muito distante, se moveu de maneira automática até a porta, pagando ao entregador, sem se preocupar com o troco. 

Enquanto comia sozinho em silêncio, sua mente estava a mil. Chegou a conclusão que sim, a marca era forte o suficiente para isso. E que se ela era algo assim tão importante, talvez ele pudesse lutar pelo seu final feliz. 

Pois apesar de Chanyeol não ser um homem religioso e de já ter perdido a fé no amor, o Kim ter caído em sua frente em um momento assim só podia ser um sinal. Um sinal de que ainda havia chance, de que não deveria se render.

Por isso, sorriu e tomou uma decisão.

Faria com que Kim Jongin fosse sua alma gêmea, e não seria a falta de uma marca nele que o impediria disso. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado a quem leu até aqui.
> 
> Primeiro, eu sei que isso é chato, tá? Mas eu já quero começar pedindo quero compreensão, pois provavelmente não vou atualizar tão rápido assim, já que minhas aulas vão voltar esses dias e preciso me dedicar. Prometo dar o meu máximo mesmo assim, então vai dar tudo certo família.
> 
> Segundo, qualquer problema (erro ou o que seja) pode falar comigo que respondo todo mundo. Se não tiver problema nenhum e ainda assim querer falar comigo, melhor ainda kkkkk.
> 
> Também disponível no Spirit.


End file.
